Zoe Potter
by Tiffany-Weasley
Summary: [COMPLETE]Zoe was an average student, on the Quiditch team, had enough money, a loving family. You would think her life was great. Wrong. After all it's not easy being Harry Potter's daughter
1. Chapter 1

**I of course own none of this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOE. Told youI was making you a present**

**Zoe Potter**

Zoe Potter was a well known student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Witchery. Well she was Harry Potter's only child. She had her mothers firery red hair and her firery temper. It was her eyes that told you that she was her fathers daughter. She hadhis emerald green eyes that would light up at the mention of quiditch.

She, like her father, was the Gryffindor seeker. Her best friend Tiffany Weasley. Who was also her cousin. Zoe, being the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter, and Tiffany, being the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley, spent most of their time together. Being cousins they spent most of the holiday's together. They were in the same house, same year, they were both on the quidditch team (Tiffany was the keeper), and they had the same classes together for 7th year.

People were far more interested in Zoe than Tiffany, leaving her feeling like her father was with Harry. Zoe also had a scar. It looked more like a leaf. Zoe was often asked how she got the mark on the back of her hand. After they had found out that Voldemort had taken her captive when she was young as a last attempt to lure Harry. No one knew why the killing curse hadn't killed her. Afterall know one had killed themselves to save her. But many times people would ask her a questiojn that would step over the bouderies. Like "Can I have your autograph," She would ask why and the person would often answer. "Your grandparents died and you became famous. I wish something like that would happen to me,". Zoe would go off at them with her Weasley temper.

Sometimes they would say things like "Your father is famous.He's done so much in his life." She often didn't even want the attention. Tiffany always helped her through it. She was not as poor as her father was when he was her age.But she was not as well off as Zoe was.

That does not mean that Tiffany didn't have her own amount of fame. Her father was one of the best aurors. He worked along side Harry Potter after all.Tiffany also was known for getting herself into trouble for outbursts. Many times she had gotten a bad grade and out loud in classshe would say,

"Bloody Hell How the hell did that happen. I studied for that test damn it." Many detentions were caused because of her outbursts. She was very popular with the male population of Hogwarts also. Her strawberry blonde hair that was layered and her saphire blue eyes attracted many. Far from her fathers wishes.

Zoe and Tiffany, you would think, had a pretty nice life. That would be where you think wrong.

Without Voldemort being vanquished and their fathers being the main link to his distruction they were constantly watched. They were always watched when they went ot Hogsmeade. They didn't know if it would be an auror oran Ordermember but they were always watched.

In their summer after 6th year they had a very eventful last two weeks...

* * *

**Here's a sneek peek at the nest chapter...**

They rushed into the great to grab a seat just in time. The last people were getting there seats at the Griffindor. Two third years sat beside them they quickly noticed them as there uncles: Fred and George.

"Uncle F-" Zoe started before Tiffany gave her a quick elbow in the ribs. The two red heads turned to face them.

"Hello. Wehaven't ever seen you before," One said.

"Yet you seem odly familiar." The other said. Tiffany thought this would be a great time to pick on her uncles.

"Yes well we don't converse with under-classmen that much," Tiffany said snootily. (I love that word. Snootily. SNOOT. I just recently learned that.) Zoe soon caught on to what she was talking about.

"Yeah, We like to mingle with olderstudent's," Zoe said. Just as she finished McGonagall walked in with the sorting hat and the first years. At the very front the saw a bushy brown haired girl looking up at the ceiling.

"Mum," Tiffany gasped. Soon followed by a dark haired boy and a red-headed boy.

"Dad," They whispered at the same time.

* * *

**Well are you interested keep reveiwing my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Holy Frekin' Crap_**

It was a normal day at the Weasley hosehold.

Well almost normal. After all it was the Burrow. All the Grandchildren were over. Charlie and Tonks'two little girls who were 6 and 10. Tiffany and Zoe (17)of course. Josh (13), Katelyn (9), and Abigail (4) were Bill and Fluer's children that were over. Percy and Penny's child Greg (14). Fred and Angelina's Twins Lacey and Katie who were 15 and the praksters of Hogwarts. George was not married yet. Which meant that there were 5 Weasley's in Gryffindor and one Potter. As Mentioned before Zoe was the Seeker for the team, Tiffany was the Keeper. And Lacey and Katie were the Beaters. Josh was one of the Chasers. And Greg was in charge of the charms club. He was a little excluded from the others.

Since school was out Hermione was at the Burrow watching the youngest one's. That gave Zoe, Tiffany, Greg, Josh, Katie, and Lacey more time to do chores. That brings us to today. Molly was giving out the chores.

"Greg I want you to dust all of the rooms in the house," Molly handed him a dust rag and he headed off.

"Josh you can clean all of the inside windows," She handed him a rag and bucket of water.

"Katie and Lacey I want you to de-gnome the yard."

"Again?" Katie asked.

"We did it last week," Lacey protested.

"Well you didn't do a very good job. They're all ready back. Now hop to it," She said dismissing the girls.

"I want you two to clean out the attic. I have already taken care of the goul," Ever since Arthur had become the Minister of Magic two years before the Weasley's had been improving their home. Zoe and Tiffany talked as they made their way to the Attic. On their way they stopped by Ron's old room, They had turned his room into theirs. It was Red and Gold, had a big comfy couch, and three big red chairs. Tiffany went to her bag and got out some Drooble's gum. She gave some to Zoe and continued on their way.

"I can't wait 'til school starts," Zoe said with a sigh.

"Oh shut up, you just want to get back to," Tiffany put on a dreamy voice and gaze as she threw her hands over her heart and said," Stephan." Stephan Malfoy was the son of Draco and was the Heart throb for all teenage girls... Well except Tiffany.

"Be quite," Zoe said. Tiffany glowered at her. Zoe sighed," Look I know you still don't trust him. But I swear he is nothing like his father." Tiffany was quite," Well I know that you are excited too." Zoe said with a smile. Tiffnay's face lit with a smile also.

"Yeah, Well atleast I am going out with my guy," Tiffany said.

"You mean you Maaaaaan," Zoe nagged.

"Shut up, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing, okay. Anyway I seem to remember a young red head that thought she had discovered how to fly with out a brrom," The two girls laughed at the memory of their first night of drinking.

"But yeah I wonder howZach is," Tiffany said climbing into the Attic.

"Why didn't you ever send him an owl?" Zoe asked following her in.

"Because he was supposed to send me one first," Said Tiffany as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"So where should we start?" Zoe asked.

"How about over there," Tiffany suggested in a random area. She turned out to be pointing to a trunk. They headed over to it.

"Tiffany," Zoe said astonished," What's your Mum's trunk doing here?"

"Hell if I know," Slowly she opened the box. A puff of dust came out causing the two girls to start caughing. Zoe fanned the air and looked in.

"It looks like all of her school stuff," Zoe observed.

"No shit, I was wondering why her school robes were in here. Along with old test and esays," Tiffany said her voice dripping with sarcasim.

"You cuss too much," Zoe commented looking through the trunk.

"Excuse me. Have you met my father," Tiffany retorted. The girls laughed as they went through the trunk.

"God your Mum was a book worm," Zoe said looking at all the old school grades," And a pacrat."

"What have you been smoking lately? Your acting as if you've never met my parents. I would have thought you would have known my Mum was an over achiever. Have you noticed how muvh she had been quizing us to get ready for N.E.W.T.'s." Tiffany said looking quisically at her cousin.

"Hey what's this?" Zoe said holding up what looked like a Piece of parchment. she read it yout loud.

" Time Table

Where Do You Want To Go...then theres a blank.

What Time Do You Want It To Be... And then there's another blank."

"My mum told me about this." Tiffany said taking the parchment away from Zoe." She said she was working on it during her summer after sixth year. She said it was like a time turner except that you can choose where you want to end up."

"Let's try it!" Zoe said excitedly.

"What?"

"Let's see if it works." Zoe said smilling down at the parchment.

Tiffany looked worried.

'What are you waiting for? Do it!' The devil on her right shoulder stated.

'Are you crazy? Your parents would kill you!' The angel argued.

'What are you talking about? If it works it will take us right back to now.' The devil shouted.

By now Zoe was looking very worriedly at her cousin who was looking at each of her shoulders at a time.

'Yeah but thats it ain't it? What if it don't work?' The angel said smartly. The devil glowered floated over to the angel and knocked her over the head with her pitchfork thingy.

'DO IT!' The Devil yelled.

"Okay I'm in." Tiffany said finally.

"And you think I have been smoking something," Tiffany punched her cousin playfully at her comment.

"Let's go," Tiffany urged.

They ran back down to their room to get a quill and some ink. They quickly filled out what they needed, but nothing happened.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked.

"Um...Um..." Tiffany answered concentraiting.

"Yeess," Zoe urged.

"Oh yeah grab on," Tiffany and Zoe grabbed the parchment. Tiffany thought the spell. There was a whoosh and a boom and it felt like water had been porn all down them. They felt a sharp tug around their waists and they fell to the ground.

"Holy shit it worked," Tiffany said staring up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"We don't know that yet." Zoe said resonably, "We don't know when it is."

"Yeah well the carriges are just beggining to load lets get in one," Tiffany said getting off the ground. They made their way to the train station in Hogsmede.

"Excuse me," Tiffany asked a young boy," Um... What year is it?" The boy looked up at the girls as if they were crazy.

"It's 1991," The boy said and walked away.

"We did it," Zoe sai amazed.

"Let's get a carrige." They ran to the nearest one.

"Hurry before anyone else comes in transfigure your clothes into robes." They quickly did the spell. Just as they quite a few younger students came into the carridge.

"May we sit here too?" a girl asked.

"Of course," Zoe said. They came in and smiled at them. It was a quiet ride. We were in the lase acrridge so when we finally made it to the top of the hill all of the other students were inside.

They rushed into the great hall to grab a seat just in time. The last people were getting there seats at the Griffindor. Two third years sat beside them they quickly noticed them as there uncles: Fred and George.

"Uncle F-" Zoe started before Tiffany gave her a quick elbow in the ribs. The two red heads turned to face them.

"Hello. Wehaven't ever seen you before," One said.

"Yet you seem odly familiar." The other said. Tiffany thought this would be a great time to pick on her uncles.

"Yes well we don't converse with under-classmen that much," Tiffany said snootily. (I love that word. Snootily. SNOOT. I just recently learned that.) Zoe soon caught on to what she was talking about.

"Yeah, We like to mingle with olderstudent's," Zoe said. Just as she finished McGonagall walked in with the sorting hat and the first years. At the very front the saw a bushy brown haired girl looking up at the ceiling.

"Mum," Tiffany gasped. Soon followed by a dark haired boy and a red-headed boy.

"Dad," They whispered at the same time.

* * *

Stephan- The "a" is pronounced like the a in Alms, Art, cAlm, etc. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The girls didn't know what to do. They were stunned by the fact that it was really their parents when they were young. They looked at each other then back at there parents. It was a complete over load. This was pre-Voldemorts return and all the magical reforms that took place after. It was before Harry had really met Ginny and before Ron and Hermione had fallen in love. The sorting began and the girls heads bent together to scheme.

"So what now?" Tiffany asked.

" I vote we take a passage out of the school and hide away in Hogsmede," Zoe said, "just think if McGonagal saw us know then saw us again when we come to school."

"That would suck..." Tiffany wondered.

"So when we're dismissed we head to the secret passage behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy," Zoe said.

"Deal," Tiffany smiled. They sat back and watched as each student was seperated and really got into it. Cheering when one got into Gryffindor. Harry's name was called and the whole room took a deep intake of breath. The hat called Gryffindor and the table erupted in cheers. Eventually Dumbledore stood and delivered the words, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The feast was splendid. Same as always. The girls ran up the stairs and to the statue. The girls ran along the path leading into the city. They knew these paths too well. They had had so much fun using them in their previous hogwarts years. They knew they had to get out of the school. Tiffany hadn't expected the time device to work and was know numb. How were they going to get back?

"So where is the parchment?" Zoe asked.

" I DON'T KNOW!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE ZOE??? WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET BACK!!! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH UP WITH OURSELVES IN THE FUTURE!!! WE. ARE. SCREWED." Tiffany ended her rant.

"Would you keep quiet? It echos in here! What if someone hears us???" Zoe said harshly

"Then we're doubely screwed!" Tiffany whispered. They got out of the tunnel and onto the street. They went into a little alley to talk. Tiffany put her hands into her pockets as she did so she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and looked at it."Oh thank God!" Tiffany sighed."It's the paper."

Zoe gave an evil smile." So know that we know where that is... we can have a little fun can't we?" Tiffany looked at her like she was crazy. Finally Zoe grabed her arm and aparated to London.

"What the hell are you thinking????" Tiffany said.

"I want to have fun! We can get into so much stuff here! Look lets go into this shop." Zoe dragged her into a clothing store, knowing that was her weakness. They shopped for hours in all sorts of stores. They flirted with all sorts of the local boys and got some to take them out. It was the most fun either of them had had.

By the morning they were just about dead. They were draging into an alley to finish the papers. They wrote all the information on the piece of parchent and grabbed the paper. They felt the same sensation and colapsed onto the chairs in their room. They had had a great adventure and knew they would love to experience it in the future.

**The End**

**So I finally finished a story!! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and Zoe HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! ...even though it took 2 years...**


End file.
